The field of this invention relates, in general, to oxygen concentrators and, in particular, to portable oxygen concentration systems for ambulatory respiratory patients that allow them to lead normal and productive lives.
There is a burgeoning need for home and ambulatory oxygen. Supplemental oxygen is necessary for patients suffering from lung disorders; for example, pulmonary fibrosis, sarcoidosis, or occupational lung disease. For such patients, oxygen therapy is an increasingly beneficial, life-giving development. While not a cure for lung disease, supplemental oxygen increases blood oxygenation, which reverses hypoxemia. This therapy prevents long-term effects of oxygen deficiency on organ systemsxe2x80x94in particular, the heart, brain and kidneys. Oxygen treatment is also prescribed for Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), which afflicts about six-hundred million people in the U.S., and for other ailments that weaken the respiratory system, such as heart disease and AIDS. Supplemental oxygen therapy is also prescribed for asthma and emphysema.
The normal prescription for COPD patients requires supplemental oxygen flow via nasal cannula or mask twenty four hours per day. The average patient prescription is two liters per minute of high concentration oxygen to increase the oxygen level of the total air inspired by the patient from the normal 21% to about 40%. While the average oxygen flow requirement is two liters per minute, the average oxygen concentrator has a capacity of four to six liters of oxygen per minute. This extra capacity is occasionally necessary for certain patients who have developed more severe problems, are not generally able to leave the home (as ambulatory patients), and do not require a portable oxygen supply.
There are currently three modalities for supplemental medical oxygen: high pressure gas cylinders, cryogenic liquid in vacuum insulated containers or thermos bottles commonly called xe2x80x9cdewarsxe2x80x9d, and oxygen concentrators. Some patients require in-home oxygen only while others require in-home as well as ambulatory oxygen depending on their prescription. All three modalities are used for in-home use, although oxygen concentrators are preferred because they do not require dewar refilling or exchange of empty cylinders with full ones. Home oxygen concentrators, however, do have their drawbacks. They consume relatively large amounts of electricity (350-400 Watts), are relatively large (about the size of a night stand), are relatively heavy (weight about 50 lbs.), emit quite a bit of heat, and are relatively noisy.
Only small high pressure gas bottles and small liquid dewars are truly portable enough to be used for ambulatory needs (outside the home). Either modality may be used for both in-home and ambulatory use or may be combined with an oxygen concentrator which would provide in-home use.
As described below, the current oxygen-supplying methods and devices have proven cumbersome and unwieldy and there has been a long-felt need for an improved portable device for supplying oxygen to the user.
For people who need to have oxygen and operate away from an oxygen-generating or oxygen-storage source such as a stationary oxygen system (or even a portable system which cannot be readily transported), the two most prescribed options generally available to patients are: (a) to carry with them small cylinders typically in a wheeled stroller; and (b) to carry portable containers typically on a shoulder sling. Both these gaseous oxygen and liquid oxygen options have substantial drawbacks, but from a medical view, both have the ability to increase the productive life of a patient.
The major drawback of the gaseous oxygen option is that the small cylinders of gaseous oxygen can only provide gas for a short duration. Another drawback is that a patient""s high-pressure gaseous oxygen cylinders are not allowed in some locations such as airplanes because of safety considerations. A further drawback of the gaseous oxygen option is the refill requirement for oxygen once the oxygen has been depleted from the cylinder. These small gas cylinders must be picked up and refilled by the home care provider at a specialized facility. This requires regular visits to a patient""s home by a provider and a substantial investment in small cylinders by the provider because so many are left at the patient""s home and refilling facility. Although it is technically possible to refill these cylinders in the patient""s home using a commercial oxygen concentrator that extracts oxygen from the air, this task would typically require an on-site oxygen compressor to boost the output pressure of the concentrator to a high level in order to fill the cylinders. Some disadvantages of common on-site oxygen compressors are that they are expensive, loud and emit a lot of heat. Additionally, attempting to compress the oxygen in pressurized canisters in the home is potentially dangerous, especially for untrained people.
This approach of course presents several safety concerns for in-home use. For example, in order to put enough of this gas in a portable container, it must typically be compressed to high pressure (xcx9c2000 psi). Compressing oxygen from 5 psi (the typical output of an oxygen concentrator) to 2000 psi will produce a large amount of heat. (Enough to raise the temperature 165 degrees C. per stage based on three adiabatic compression stages with intercooling.) This heat, combined with the oxygen which becomes more reactive at higher pressures, sets up a potential combustion hazard in the compressor in the patient""s home. Thus, operation of a high-pressure gas system in the patients home is dangerous and not a practical solution.
The convenience and safety issues are not the only drawbacks of this compressed oxygen approach. Another drawback is that the compressors or pressure boosters needed are costly because they require special care and materials needed for high pressure oxygen compatibility.
Turning now to the liquid oxygen storage option, its main drawback is that it requires a base reservoirxe2x80x94a stationary reservoir base unit within the patient""s home about the size of a standard beer kegxe2x80x94which may be refilled about once a week from an outside source. Liquid oxygen can then be transferred from the patient""s. base unit to a portable dewar, which can be used by the ambulatory patient. Also, with the liquid oxygen option, there is substantial waste, as a certain amount of oxygen is lost during the transfer to the portable containers and from evaporation. It is estimated that 20% of the entire contents of the base cylinder will be lost in the course of two weeks because of losses in transfer and normal evaporation. These units will typically boil dry over a period of 30 to 60 days even if no oxygen is withdrawn. Home refilling systems that produce liquid oxygen and have the capability of refilling portable liquid oxygen dewars have been proposed. However, these devices require the user to perform the task of refilling bottles and add tens of dollars per month to the user""s electric bill, which is not reimbursable.
There are other complications with these portable high-pressure cylinders and liquid dewars. Typically, supplemental oxygen is supplied to the patient by a home care provider, in exchange for which the provider receives a fixed monetary payment from insurance companies or Medicare regardless of the modality. Oxygen concentrators are preferred by the provider as the least expensive option for supplying the patient""s at-home needs. For outside the home use, however, only small high-pressure gas bottles and small liquid dewars are portable enough to be used for ambulatory needs. Either one of these two modalities may be used for both in-home and ambulatory use or may be combined with an oxygen concentrator, which would provide in-home use. In either case, the home care provider must make costly weekly or biweekly trips to the patient""s home to replenish the oxygen. One of the objects of this invention is to eliminate these costly xe2x80x9cmilk runs.xe2x80x9d
So-called xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d oxygen concentrators are commercially available for providing patients with gaseous oxygen by converting ambient air into concentrated gaseous oxygen. However, these devices are only xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d in the sense that they are capable of being transported to another point of use via an automobile or an airplane. One of these devices is packaged in a suitcase and is billed as a transportable machine rather than a truly portable oxygen concentrator. The device weighs about 37 lbs. without battery and requires 135 Watts of power at a 2 LPM (liters per minute) oxygen flow rate. Operation from an automobile battery is possible when in route in a car, but operation from a separate battery is impractical. Another device is a 3 LPM concentrator mounted on its own cart. It weighs 22 lbs. without battery and also requires about 135 Watts of power. A further device weighs about 28 lbs. without battery and has a similar flow rate and power requirements to the above devices. Even without a battery, these devices are too heavy for the average ambulatory respiratory patient. With the weight of a battery, these prior art devices are not xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d in the true sense of the word because they can not be readily transported from one point to another. Because these devices have relatively large power consumption requirements, they also require a sizable battery.
Further, in addition to the weight and power consumption problems with the above oxygen concentrators, none of these prior art concentrators are particularly quiet. They produce noise levels similar to those produced by a home concentrator. In fact, one of these devices specifies noise production at 60 dBA (decibels), about twice the noise of a home concentrator. Consequently, none of these so-called xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d oxygen concentrators are suitable for use in environments where low noise is especially important, e.g., restaurants, libraries, churches and theatres.
Thus, a long-felt need exists for a truly xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d oxygen concentration system that eliminates the need for high-pressure gas cylinders and liquid dewars, the constant refilling/replacing requirements associated with high-pressure gas cylinders and liquid dewars, and the need for a separate home oxygen concentration system for ambulatory respiratory patients. A truly xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d oxygen concentration system would be light enough so that, even with a battery, an average ambulatory respiratory patient could carry the device. Inherently the device would have to be designed to have relatively low power consumption requirements so that a light-weight battery pack or other energy source could be used. Further, the device should be small enough so that it can be conveniently carried by the user, emit a relatively low amount of noise and should only emit a small amount of heat.
An aspect of present invention involves a portable oxygen concentrator system adapted to be readily transported by a user. The portable oxygen concentrator system includes an energy source, an air separation device powered by the energy source and adapted to convert ambient air into concentrated oxygen gas for the user, at least one sensor adapted to sense one or more conditions indicative of the oxygen gas needs of the user, and a control unit interrelated with the air separation device and the at least one sensor to control the air separation device so as to supply an amount of oxygen gas equivalent to the oxygen gas needs of the user based at least in part upon the one or more conditions sensed by the at least one sensor.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves a method of supplying gaseous oxygen to a user using a portable oxygen concentrator system adapted to be readily transported by the user. The method includes sensing one or more conditions indicative of the oxygen gas needs of the user with at least one sensor, and controlling an air-separation device to convert ambient air into concentrated oxygen gas and supply an amount of concentrated oxygen gas equivalent to the oxygen gas needs of the user based upon the one or more conditions sensed by the at least one sensor.
Other and further objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present inventions will become better understood with the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings.